<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fascinating Transition by BigBadTardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732396">A Fascinating Transition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadTardis/pseuds/BigBadTardis'>BigBadTardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Be Like You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, sorry fans of her canon outfit, the doctor gets a new outfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadTardis/pseuds/BigBadTardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of scenes taking place after the Christmas Invasion to the episode Tooth and Claw in the universe where the Ninth Doctor regenerated into Jodie Whittaker instead of David Tennant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Be Like You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter takes place after the events of The Christmas Invasion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Doctor looked down at herself. She couldn’t exactly save the world in Rose’s jimjams. She looked through the wardrobe and pulled out things she thought were suitable for traveling around time and space in. She shook her head, she couldn’t decide what to wear. She needed Rose. She called for her, hoping the sound would find its way out of the TARDIS and to where Rose was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Doctor?” Rose shouted from the console room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help! I haven’t worn women’s clothing in a long time! I don’t know what to wear!” The Doctor heard footsteps and soon enough Rose joined her in the wardrobe room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t just want to pull on a jumper and some jeans?” She asked, looking at all of the clothes the Doctor picked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t think that’s very me anymore. I need something different to push me forward, not keep me in the past. A new outfit to signify who I’m gonna be.” Rose pushed her mouth to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a ‘new hair new me’ kinda thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ve never really thought of it like that before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rose said with a shrug. “I think you’d look pretty good in like a suit or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You think I’d look good in a suit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “I think it could be a really cool thing. Try a couple on?” She asked. “I mean you could always take them off if you don’t feel comfortable in them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled at Rose. “Ok, I think that could be a good idea.” The Doctor nodded and picked out a suit. It was purple and a bit big on her, but Rose seemed to like it. The Doctor shook her head. “Nah, not yet.” The Doctor tried on several outfits after the purple suit jacket. Each one felt wrong to her, just ever so slightly. Probably because she was a woman now. Until finally, she looked past Rose and found the outfit she wanted to try on. She pushed Rose excitedly to the side and didn’t let her see the outfit. This was going to be a surprise. She ducked behind the velvet curtain and pulled on the outfit. The fabric was good and seemed like it wouldn’t chafe. She had to invest in a good sports bra now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running with breasts was going to get used to. They weren’t very large breasts, but they were breasts nonetheless. Rose would probably know what to do about chest size. She buttoned up the shirt and rolled up the sleeves to her mid-forearm. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She liked the look a lot. She took a deep breath and straightened up her back. Now she just needed to get the Rose Stamp of Approval. The ensemble also came with a jacket if she ever needed it. It was a pretty suit jacket too. She didn’t want to sully it up by running in it too often. The Doctor started posing in the mirror, getting a feel for her new body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Rose asked, somewhat loudly. “You’ve been in there a while.” Her voice was slightly muffled by the curtain. It was good that the first time she decided to somewhat yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The Doctor stuck her head out from behind the curtain. “You ready?” She asked, with a wide grin on her face. Rose tilted her head up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem excited, you really like the outfit, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Doctor nodded and pushed the curtain away from her revealing her clothes to Rose. Rose let out a small gasp that the Doctor was sure Rose hadn’t meant for her to hear. The Doctor wore black trousers that went to her shins with brown boots. Instead of a belt, she wore suspenders, and under the suspenders was a red button-up. It had a black question mark on the collar that reminded her of some of her previous outfits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” She asked Rose. Rose nodded and the Doctor threw her arms around Rose. “Oh! I like it too! I think it’s a lot better than some of my previous outfits! Like when I wore a coat of many colors and a green pocket watch!” She removed herself from Rose even though she didn’t want to. “I liked the cricket outfit, but sometimes the celery could be a bit distracting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celery?” Rose asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side. It wasn’t judging, it was curious. The Doctor decided she liked it when Rose was curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it warned me if we were in the presence of a certain form of radiation and was the cure for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wear it? Or like keep it on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor clicked her lips. “No, I wore it.” She pointed to the spot where the celery used to stay on her chest. “People thought it was very strange, but it had a purpose.” The Doctor caught Rose looking at her hair in the mirror. She was running her hands through it and moving her head back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Doctor, I’ll do a change too. What do you think about shoulder-length hair on me?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something is different about Rose</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The very start of New Earth (like the beginning.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose packed her bag. These past few days had been slow and as much as Rose enjoyed time with her mother and a couple of her friends, her life was on the TARDIS with the Doctor. </p><p>“Rose! Mickey’s at the door!” Her mum called from the kitchen. Rose took a deep breath and threw her bag over her shoulder. She opened the door and left to go see Mickey before she left. </p><p>“Hey, babe,” Mickey said, leaning in for a kiss. Rose felt bad, but she put her hands in front of his chest to stop him anyway.  </p><p>“Mickey, remember? We broke up.” Mickey’s face dropped. “It was months ago for you.”</p><p>“Well, I thought, since she’s a woman now, that you’d changed your mind.” </p><p>Rose shook her head. “I haven’t Mickey.” Despite how Rose felt about the new Doctor. (She didn’t know how she felt) She knew breaking up with Mickey was the right thing to do. “This isn’t even about the Doctor, it’s about you and me. I ran off, it wasn’t right of me to do that, and we can’t have a healthy relationship if I keep traveling with the Doctor.” Mickey tried to speak, but Rose stopped him. “I’m not going to stop, Mickey. I’m sorry. It’s my life now and I won’t give it up for anything.” </p><p>“Oh,” Mickey replied. </p><p>“Yeah,” Rose said, swallowing. She opened the door and found the Doctor waiting. </p><p>“Hi Rose,” she said, planting her lips in a firm line. She looked a little uncomfortable and Rose hoped she didn’t overhear.</p><p>“Hi, Doctor.” Rose interlocked her arm with the Doctor and pulled her out to the TARDIS. </p><p>“So Rose?” she finally got around to saying. “Are you ready to get back to traveling?” </p><p>Rose smiled widely, tongue at the corner of her mouth. “Oh, I’m ready!” The door to the TARDIS was opened and she ran in. “Oh, Old Girl! I missed you!” A strange buzz filled her head and Rose’s hand went right to where her brainstem connected to her neck. “That’s weird, wasn’t there before.” </p><p>The Doctor looked concerned. She walked into the TARDIS and narrowed her eyes at Rose. “What do you mean?” She cocked her head and furrowed her brow. </p><p>“Well, there’s like a strange buzzing. It wasn’t there before.” </p><p>The Doctor gaped at her and her hands flew to her face. “Buzzing?” </p><p>Rose nodded. “It’s like not uncomfortable or anything, but it’s like something else is in my head.” The buzzing eased a bit and the lights flickered. </p><p>“I know what you’re hearing,” the Doctor said, taking her hands off of her. She went to the console. “And you shouldn’t be able to hear that.” </p><p>“What? What is it, Doctor?” Fear started to creep into her voice. She wasn’t used to another presence in her head. She swallowed back some spit that was pooling in her throat. She didn’t like the feeling, the idea of something in her head without her consent was horrifying. The buzzing turned apologetic. </p><p>“Well,” the Doctor said with a sharp inhale. “It’s the TARDIS. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always felt like Rose and Mickey very clearly broke up during The Parting of the Ways and it bothered me that they were back together. Like Mickey and Rose literally kissed in the first episode of series 2 and that bothers me, so I made it very clear that they were broken up. </p><p>also on a more personal note. I literally burst into tears while writing another one of my fanfictions (one that I haven't posted or told anyone) it wasn't even because it was a sad chapter. It was because I'm so overwhelmed. I write for fun and to relieve stress when it's just kind of adding to it. That said, I'm going to try for you guys. I can't leave my poor space girlfriends alone. I'm super excited to write a version of girl in the fireplace. The only problem is, I'm going to have to watch it a bunch. :(</p><p>see you guys soon with more updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose and the Doctor take a step on their first alien planet in weeks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What do you mean it’s the TARDIS? I shouldn’t be able to hear her! Right? Humans are psi-null?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor swallowed and nodded to Rose. “Yeah, they are. I’ve never heard of this happening before.” Rose could practically hear the gears turning in the Doctor’s head. Wait, what if she was? “I need to get you to New Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New Earth?” Rose asked. “Why?” She crossed her arms and stood next to her at the console. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best hospital in the universe there. Way better than the TARDIS infirmary.” She Doctor started to pace back and forth. She put her pointer finger and thumb to her chin. The buzzing in Rose’s head changed. She tried to convey through her thoughts that she wasn’t mad at the TARDIS. This was some side effect of what happened, clearly. This was her own fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel bad or anything,” Rose said. “I didn’t even notice anything different until today.” The Doctor turned to Rose with a grave expression on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may not be hurting now, but you’re a Human, a pure-blooded Human, this just simply isn’t possible. We don’t know what’s going to happen next.” Again, Rose noticed the worry simply radiating from the Doctor. She walked up and stopped the Doctor from pacing any further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be fine, you and me. If getting me to this New Earth hospital will make you feel better, then we can go. Alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor wrapped her up in a hug. “Good,” the Doctor said as she pulled away. She ran to the console and set the coordinates in. She gave off an excitable energy and almost danced around the console. She pressed a final button and they were off to time and space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I missed this,” Rose said, as they landed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor shot Rose a happy look. “Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand. She rubbed her thumb soothingly without even thinking about it. “We’re going to be ok. I’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.” Rose was lying of course, but she needed the Doctor to be on her wits. The Doctor faintly blushed and took her hand away from Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” And the pair walked towards the doors and stepped out onto New Earth. The doors open and Rose felt her senses be filled with the scents and sound of another planet. There was this fresh scent that made her smile wide as can be. She ran out and jumped onto the grass of the hill they landed, trying to get a feel for the planet’s gravity. It was the same as Earth. She took a deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traveling with you? I love it, I’ll never stop. Different ground, different air!” She spun around with her arms outstretched. “I love it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled. She walked out to meet Rose. “New Earth, a few years after the Earth was swallowed up by the Sun, it’s children grew nostalgic and here it was. A planet almost exactly like it in every way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose smiled. “So where’s this hospital?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor pointed ahead with her finger to the large building with the green crescent moon on it. “Universal symbol for hospitals.” The pair of them made their way to the hospital and Rose was pretty sure the Doctor delighted in Rose’s reaction to the cat nurses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re cats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude,” the Doctor chastised. “Think about what you look like to them, all pink and yellow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose snorted. “You look pink and yellow too, missy.” She flicked her finger in the Doctor’s face. The Doctor burst out into laughter and went to the desk. A voice called to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way, Rose Tyler.” The voice was male and Rose had to stop herself from assuming it wasn’t a nurse. Of course male nurses existed. She was being silly in her apprehension. Rose followed the voice into the elevator and it went down on its own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose should’ve known something was wrong, she told herself. She was too trusting on an alien planet. She shouldn’t have gone down on her own without the Doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those were her thoughts as Cassandra tricked her into the psychograft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just have to remember that I wrote this story this way originally because I didn't want to write scenes I didn't want to write. I have to remind myself this is a collection of the best scenes. By the way, the snog is coming. I could never ignore it. This is just a story for fun. Bite-sized scenes between our favorite space girlfriends. </p>
<p>also, I'm going back and fixing yesterday's chapter. I was really tired when I posted it and didn't notice a couple of major mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! School Reunion and GitF will be individual stories on their own, like the Christmas Invasion. There aren't enough plot divergences from these episodes to warrant a story each. Did you like alt!Ten's outfit? I just love Jodie in a suit, I couldn't resist doing something like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>